The full moon in winter
by Night angel Of Rain
Summary: Sky and Goku are now traveling to Namek to help the others. What will happen on the way? And what will happen when they get there? Chappie 4 is now up
1. Sky is rather quiet

_Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ nor the characters but the OC Sky is mine._

**The full moon in winter  
Chapter the first  
Sky is rather quiet**

"Piccolo-san where are we going?" Sky asked as he pulled her along.  
"You need more training" he grunted as he continued along with the girl in tow.  
"But Piccolo-san" She wined.  
"Enough Sky. I need to work on my move to beat Goku" he growled making Sky fall silent.  
Sky was a young girl probobly not much than three or four years younger than Goku himself. Sky had huge purple eyes and jet black hair which reached her hips when it was placed down from the usual pony tail. She had never met Goku or the others but Piccolo had told her about him. Piccolo was all Sky ever knew. He found her deserted in the middle of nowhere and took pitty on her and decided to train her. From then on Sky looked up to Piccolo alot. To her he was her farther-figure. Piccolo understood the girl, in some ways. When Sky had learnt how to use her ki her strength grew tremendosly. Sky, however still had alot to learn.  
"Piccolo-san why do you hate Goku so much?" Sky asked.  
"It's a long story kid" Piccolo replied as he stopped.  
"Why did we come here?" she asked staring at the crystal-like lake infront of them.   
"Fighting on the land and in the air is one thing fighting in water is another"  
"But-"  
"No but's Sky, it could prove vital" Piccolo smirked and pushed her in.  
"SENSEI!" She yelled as she surfaced.  
"You know rule one Sky be on gaurd"  
Sky srunched up her nose a bit thinking of a come back, without much luck.  
"Not so easy is it?" Piccolo laughed.  
Sky sent him a glare and jumped out.   
"Piccolo-san" she wined again.  
"Don't Piccolo-san me now get ready" he growled and pushed her in again.  
Sky was not having much fun.  
"What does this have to do with your new move?" she asked.  
"If my move should fail, which it wont, you'll have to defend yourself since I'll be out of energy and if you end up in a hull of water you'll need to know this"  
Sky nodded.  
"Ok kid show me what you got" Piccolo smirked as he took up a stance.  
"I'm not going easy on you" Sky replied as she to got into her stance.

Sky pulled herself out of the hull of water and sat on the side of the bank. Her black hair was stuck to the sides of her face and her gi was sticking to her aswell. Piccolo was just laughing slightly at her as she stood up and flicked her ki about drying herself off.  
"You did well today kid" Piccolo said as they both flew up.  
"Thanks Piccolo-san" Sky replied.  
Sky and Piccolo soon seperated. Piccolo may not of needed sleep but Sky did, she also needed food whereas Piccolo only needed water.  
"Sensei was pretty hard on me today" she sighed to herself as she landed outside a small cave in the mountains. She streached a bit before walking in. It wasn't that big inside but she had enough room for a make-shift bed and a few other bits. She yawned a bit before walking over to the bed and lying down and falling into slumber.

Piccolo stared at the sleeping form of Sky. She was always a late sleeper and it wasted vaulable training time.  
"GET UP!" He yelled.  
Sky fell out of her bed and landed and her teachers feet. "What was that for?" she asked.  
"Come on get changed I have to practice my move"  
Sky nodded as Piccolo walked out leaving her to get changed into her new gi. After a while she had finsihed and ran outside placing her hair up in it's pony tail.  
"Come on" Piccolo sighed and flew up in the air with Sky trailing behind.

An un-familiar ki caught Sky's attention. In the distance she could feel it comming closer and at great speed. The strength was amazing no one she knew had that amount of strength in them. She and Piccolo soon landed in an open patch of land but Sky was still staring to where the ki was comming from.  
"Sky will you stop daydreaming?" Piccolo shouted.  
Sky just shook her head and stared at him. "Don't you feel that ki?"  
"No"  
"But it's really strong I wonder who" she said and trailed off as the ki landed beside her.  
"My we are a pretty Earth girl" he smirked.   
He had long black hair and black eyes with a green device over one of them. He had strange armour on and a tail wraped around his waist.  
"Who are you? And what do you want?" Piccolo asked as he pulled Sky away from him.  
"My name is Raditz and I'm a Saiyan warrior"  
"A what?" Sky asked.  
"A Saiyan. You don't by any chance happen to know where my brother is?" he asked as he stared at Sky.  
"No" Piccolo growled following his gaze.  
"Well then I think I'll show you something" he smirked again.  
Sky was now scared. something in his eyes made her feel small and she felt as if she knew him somehow. She wanted to ask him if they had met but fear had taken her over and she was even to scared to notice hewas right infront of her.  
"Leave her alone" Piccolo growled.  
"No I don't think I will" Raditz laughed and grabed Sky's wrist. "Come and get her back when your stronger" he laughed again and pulled sky close to im before taking off into the air leaving Piccolo in his dust.

Raditz was now starting to get annoyed with the young girl in his arms. She kept moving and wriggling around.  
"Will you keep still!" He shouted. Sky however kept struggling against him making him more aggitated. "Stupid brat" he growled and kocked her out. "Finaly" he sighed as he saw his space pod. 'Hmmm she has a strong power level according to my scouter I better lock her in my pod incase she wakes up' he thought to himself as he chucked her in and shut the door. "I'll be back though" he laughed and flew off to find his brother.

Sky awoke to a small childs crying. It sure as hell annoyed her but she wasn't mad. She moved a bit making the kid look at her. "Hey miss are you ok?" he asked.  
"I am" she replied and looked at his eyes. "Whats wrong kid?" she asked.  
"My... my... daddy's up there" he replied nodding his head outside the pod to where screams were comming frm. Sky closed her eyes and concentrated she could feel, Piccolo, Raditz and Goku there. She may never of met him but she knew his ki.  
"Your daddy is his name Goku?" She asked.  
The young boy nodded.  
"My name's Sky whats yours?" She smiled.  
"It's G...G.. Gohan" he replied.  
"Well I'm going to go and help your daddy" she smiled and looked at the numerous controls in the pod. "Lets see" she murmeredas Gohan stared at her.   
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"  
Sky looked around alert at the scream from outside. It wasn't Piccolo and she wasn't sure if it was Raditz so it must of been Goku. A strong ki made her look down to Gohan who as mad. A small burst of power made him shatter the pod and jump out. Sky stared at him as she flew into the air and glared at Raditz.  
"Sky" Piccolo said with a small smile.  
Sky growled a bit at Raditz who through Gohan across the floor. She looked down at the man lying on the floor. He looked like Gohan so she asumed that was Goku. He was nothing like she had imagined. He was pretty handsome. Goku stared at Sky who was just staring at him. She was oblivious to what else was happening.  
"Sky look out" Piccolo called but it was too late. Raditz grabed her from behind and forced her to the floor where he sat on her back.  
"Man what do you eat your heavy" Sky growled. Raditz was not impressed at her comment and stood up before kicking her in the side sending her over to Goku. "Ow" she said with a weak chuckle as she stood up.  
"You should stay down girl" Raditz growled and went for a punch but she blocked it.  
"And you should be more careful who you pick fights with" she smirked and kicked his gut sending him back. She could feel Goku staring at her from behind as she continued her fight with the Saiyan. Sky wasn't winning infact she was losing but after he hit Gohan it made her really mad. She couldnt stand to see kids get hurt like that. She yelped as Raditz knocked her to the floor again and sat on her gut.  
"Get off me" she growled.  
"I don't think so" he smirked and leant closer to her.  
Sky closed her eyes and felt around for something to help her. There were 2 kis. One was Piccolo charging up and the other was Goku's which had raised a few moments ago.  
"I said get off me" she yelled.  
"I said no, see we don't get as many girls like you where I come from" he replied and licked his lips.  
Fear flashed in Sky's eyes not knowing that it only made him more interested. Raditz however was pulled off her allowing her to stand up. "Piccolo.. do it now" Goku said as he held onto Raditz's tail.  
"This will take you down aswell Goku" Piccolo laughed as he let his special beam cannon go. A small tear trickled out of Sky's eyes as Goku fell to the floor with a hole in his shoulder.  
"He scarificed himself" Raditz said. "What a fool"  
"Not really see Goku had the last laugh he knew his friends would search for the dragonaballs and wish him back" Piccolo smirked.  
"Heh my scouter... acts as a trasnmittor two other Saiyans will be comming here in a year... They are far stronger then me" Raditz smirked as he fell silent.  
Sky walked over to Gou and kneeled beside him. "Arigatoo" she smiled.  
"No... no problem" Goku said as he to smiled at the girl.  
Sky found herself lost in his eyes. His huge black innocent eyes which made her smile more.  
"It's... hehe Krillin" Goku said as a plane landed and a group of people ran out.  
"Oh my Goku!" The girl said then looked at Sky. "Who are you?" she asked.  
"Thats none of your concearn" Piccolo growled walking over and pulling Sky up. "You need to train for the other Saiyans comming in a year" he said grabbing Gohan.  
"Your...your gonna eat him!" The bald one yelled.  
"NO I am not!" Piccolo shouted.  
"Piccolo-san only needs water" Sky giggled a bit as she flew up to the sky.  
"Train hard" Piccolo said as he flew up with Gohan in his arms.

Piccolo and Sky landed in an open area. Piccolo threw Gohan down on the floor waking him up and making him cry.  
"Hey Gohan don't worry" Sky said walking over to him.  
"Sky?" he asked. Sky nodded and smiled at him.  
"Ok kid it's time to start boot camp" Piccolo said as he started to train Gohan. Sky stared at the pair as Piccolo tried to get Gohan's power to come out but with no luck. Sky laughed a bit making Piccolo glare at her.  
"You think you can do better?" He asked.  
"I saw earlier that he let his power out when Goku was in pain" she noted.  
"So someone he cares about needs to be in danger?" Piccolo asked.  
"Maybe but if you put him in a position like that maybe it would work" she stated.  
Sky didn't like the strange glint in Piccolos eyes and soon Piccolo had thrown Gohan towards a large clif. Gohan screamed a bit and Sky just stared at the clif and at Gohan. Gohan glowed a bit and relased his ki in a blast reducing the cliff to ruble.  
"I guess it worked" Piccolo smirked.  
"I guess... it did" sky said in ore at the childs power.

------

Wow this took me a while but it was very fun to do. I'm down with the flu so I had nothing else to do. I shall try and update soon.

Please review

Mimsy x


	2. Piccolo's sacrifice for the young

**Perfectcell17: **Errr thanks and here is your update! Don't poke Goku with ANY needles!

**Gosha: **YAY! It's you! You'll see in this one what Piccolo and Sky call their 'friendship' heh thanks.

**Mangagurl101: **Thanks for adding my story to your faves YAY! Errr all I can say is thanks.

**Cheekylips: **It's you! The one who madr your character go to boarding school TT meanie! Don't worry about being late to review... I'm just gald some people did! Thanks.

Domo arigato for the reviews.Keep them comming

_Disalimer: Owning dbz is one of my fantasies but sadly I do not own it. Goku, however, is my slave._

**The Full Moon In Winter  
Chapter 2  
More of a connection forms- Piccolo's sacrifice for the young**

Months had passed since Goku had died, everyone was training. Gohan was very busy with Piccolo and he had gotten alot stronger. Sky had been around helping but both she, and Piccolo had decided it was better if she did some on her own. So thats where Sky was. She was pretty pooped from her training she had done two days straight but that didn't bother her. She just wanted to beat these Saiyans so she could live peacfully, well as best she could. she had made alot of headway in her training and her mind was very claer except for thoughts of one person. She gave up trying to get rid of those thoughts of him. Goku reamined there.

The female sighed and stood up from the floor. There really wasn't that long until the Saiyans would arrive, but she still wasn't strong enough to satisfy her. "This is getting stupid" she growled as she felt a new ki behind her; one similar to Piccolo's.

"You are Sky... are you not?" he asked as Sky turned around.

"Sensei your... what happened?" she asked.

The mand chuckled. "I am not Piccolo"

"So your lord Kami" she noted.

"I am"

"What are you doing here?" she asked cooly.

"You want to get stronger, well I will train you until the day the Saiyans arrive then you must go and help the others."

Sky nodded, she liked the idea of training with Piccolos other half. Kami put his hand on her shoulder and in the blink of an eye they were in a new place.

"So when do we begin training?" Sky asked

"We begin now" a black blob said punching her and sending her into a pillar.

-----

"Good luck Sky" Kami shouted as she flew from the lookout.

"Thank you Kami, and Mr Popo" she yelled back as she sped up. She could already feel the Saiyans energy. "I just hope I'm ready" she sighed.

It had been a few months since she had begun training with Kami and Popo and she had found that Kami had the same bond with her as Piccolo had. It was like having two farthers, she had said once while training. Training with Kami had strengthed her bond with Piccolo aswell as Kami. She had become braver aswell during that time.

Sky kept tabs with the battle going on and felt numerous ki's, vanish. She only knew two of the ki''s. Piccolo's and Gohan's. She sped up again, she had to help and fast. Sky stared down a bit and saw a, green thing, going to punch Gohan. Gohan was of course to scared to move and Piccolo and the one Goku had named as Krillin were fighting others. She smirked and blocked the punch. "Did no one teach you any manners?" she growled before destroying the creature.

"Sky!" Gohan smiled.

"Hey Gohan" she said as Piccolo and Krillin landed.

"So you've been with Kami" Piccolo growled.

"I have sensei"

"Your that girl" Krillin pointed out.

"No duh baka" she said with a roll of her eyes.

"Those are the Saiyans? That one's short!" she laughed.

The 'short' one glared at her. "Nappa who is this brat?" he ordered.

"Who are ya?" the taller one asked.

"Me? I'm Sky and I'm going to open and can of whop ass on you" she smirked. Piccolo stared wide eyed at her change in personality. And the Saiyans... they just laughed making Sky very angry. "You don't take me seriously?" she asked innocently. The Saiyans laughed again and Sky smirked. Faster than anyone could see she had dissapeared.

"Where is she?" the tall one shouted.

"Me, I'm right behind ya" she whispered into his ear and kicked him forward into the dirt. "Make sure you keep your gaurd up" she laughed as she went back over by Piccolo.

"Sky your starting to scared me" Krillin said.

"Thats great" she replied dryly keeping her eyes on the Saiyans.

"Sky what happened?" Piccolo asked.

"I don't know sensei"

"Sensei? So the big green bug trained her" the shorter one laughed. Piccolo stared wide eyed at Sky's ki. She had her head down and her bangs covered her eyes.

"Big... green... bug?" she asked in a deathy whisper.

The Saiyans both stopped laughing and they seemed to panick. "BIG GREEN BUG?" she shouted.

"Sky" Piccolo warned.

"Yeah yeah I know... but he's asking for it" she snapped.

---

Sky had calmed down alot since then. And she now had a broken arm and a sprained ankle. Piccolo sat her down in a safe place while the others continued her fight. Gohan had gotten some more confidence but still he didn't have enough skill and he soon landed at Sky's feet. Sky stared at him and picked him up with her good arm. "You ok?" she asked.

Gohan sniffed and nodded. "Thanks"

"No problem Gohan-" she said but was cut short by a light comming closer. "Thats one heck of a ki blast" she said and pulled Gohan closer to her trying to protect him. She clenched her eyes waiting for the impact but none came. She and Gohan both looked infront of them and gasped. Piccolo lay on the floor; he had taken the blow for them.

"MR PICCOLO!" Gohan yelled.

"Sensei" Sky said quietly as tears flodded down her cheeks. she moved Gohan off her lap and limped over to Piccolo and kneedled beside him. "Naze?"  
Piccolo smiled weakly at her. "Because your like a daughter to me" he answered as he coughed up some blood.

"Soshite maro ato motto tame ware" she said as more tears came out of her eyes.

Piccolo smiled at her words. 'And you like a farther to me' "I'll be back" he gasped out as he faded.

It was safe to say both Gohan and Piccolo were mad; Sky more so than Gohan but she was in bad condition. Sky however stood up as best she could and glared at him. "You killed him" she whispered.

The Saiyans laughed.

"You killed him" she said a little louder while raising her ki. She looked up and stared at the Saiyans.

"How could you?" she asked as tears rolled down her cheeks more freely.

"Well it was easy" they laughed.

Sky was now ticked and she screamed shutting them up. A huge shockwave of power came from her knocking Nappa and Vegeta into a cliff. "I hate you" she said with posion dripping from each word. "And you will die" she growled as she hit Nappa in the face. Both her and Gohan teamed up to fight Nappa. Krillin joined in soon but was knocked back to the floor making Gohan madder than he was. "I hate you" sky repeated as Nappa hit Gohan over to Krillin.

"I think we know you 'hate' us" Vegeta laughed and grabbed the girl from behind.

"Let me go"

"No"

"Let me go... or I'll rip your hands off"

Vegeta laughed at her and dropped her to the floor. Sky was confused as to why he did it but it became clear when Nappa grabbed her tightly making her scream. He had her so tightly it felt as if he were crushing every bone in her body. "Your alone now!" Nappa laughed.

"No quite" a voice yelled as they hit Nappa in the back causing him to drop Sky. The person caught Sky just before she it the ground and walked over to Gohan and Krillin. "Wow you guys took a beating" he laughed. Sky lowly opened her eyes and saw Goku.

"Arigato sai" she smiled weakly.

Goku laughed. "No problem"

"Daddy!" Gohan said and hugged him.

"Hey Gohan" Goku replied.

"Goku" Krillin said.

"Hey Krillin" "Where's Piccolo and the others?" he asked.

Sky growled and sat up as best she could galring at the Saiyans. "I hate them" she said quietly.

Goku was pretty taken back by her words but he knew barely anything about the girl. So he didn't know how much Piccolo ment to her. Goku pur his hand in his pocket and pulled out a cenzu bean. "Here eat this" he said as he broke it in half and gave it to Krillin and Gohan, then looking at Sky.

"Yeah I know... my injuries are too bad to be healed" she chuckled.

"You've been training with Kami" he laughed.

Sky nodded.

"Gohan, Krillin go back to Bulma and Chichi, take Sky" Goku said.

They nodded and tried to pick up Sky but she was too big for them. "I can still fly... sorta" she said as she hovered in the air. Goku nodded and the three headed back.

"Whats that?" Gohan asked as a bright light consumed the sky. The others looked around and gasped. "It's my dad he's in trouble!" Gohan said and flew back.

"Gohan!" Krillin and Sky shouted, "We have to get him" Sky said and flew off after him

"But you can't" Krillin said but stopped when he noticed her glare.

"I can and I will" she replied as she sped up to catch Gohan.

----------------------

_Woah if I do say so myself that was pretty cool. As you can tell I've been studying Japanese and I added some in. I have alot in my new fanfics aswell. Well sorry it took longer tahn expected to update the next one should be out soon._

_Please review!_

_Mimsy x_


	3. Sky's heart is made of gold

_Well I have nothing better to do so here's the next part._

_Reviews will be answered next time_

_disclaimer: here we go again! I do not own dbz unfortunatly if I did I would rule the world and never take Goku off the screen unlike Toonami (Glares at toonami staff) they took Goku off air, so if your gonna sue anyone sue toonami for taking dbz off our tv's errr... well yeah._

The full moon in winter  
Chapter 3  
Sky's heart is made of gold

'I will help Goku he helped me twice' Sky thought sturbonly as she cuaght up with Gohan.

"Sky?" he asked.

"Your dad saved me twice I owe him"

"I think we should go back" Krillin said catching up.

"Well I didn't ask you. You can go back if you want" Sky replied coldly.

Krillin, at that shut up. He, Gohan and Sky carried on flying towards where Goku was.

"But Sky your hurt" Gohan noted.

"I know that dummy but Goku was hurt when he saved me the first time" she replied. Gohan stared at Sky, her eyes were full of determination. He wasn;t going to be able to stop her he knew that.

Sky stared at the huge ape infront of her. He held Goku in one of his paws and he was crushing him. "I'll distract him you get ready to cut off his tai-" Krillin had started but Sky had flown up to the face of Vegeta and sat on his nose.

Vegeta roared and went to swat her but she flew off causing him to swat his face and drop Goku. Sky flew down after and caught Goku as best as she could.

"I guess... I have to... thank you... this time" Goku said with a weak laugh.

"Don' thank me yet" she replied as she landed on the ground. She looked up as Vegeta jumpe dup and dodged Krillins desructo disk. Sky growled a bit and started to power up her own ki blast with the little anergy she had left in her body.

"Wait.. Sky" Goku said maing her turn around. "Don't use your energy yet" he finsihed.

"But..." she trailed off. "You better know what your doing" Sky sighed as she flopped to the floor.

"Your going to really hurt yourself"

"Thanks for the concern but I don't really care" she said with a small smile.

Goku just looked at her confused as she glared at Vegeta. "Is this about Piccolo?"

Sky growled and balled her fist.

Goku nodded. "Hey... I have some energy left over from earlier... it should be enough" Goku said.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because only those with a pure heart can touch a spirit bomb... and your fighting for someone else"

Sky remained silent and sighed. "Ok" she said.

"Ok... just form it into a ba-"

"Goku I'll take over from here" a voice said.

"King kai! Ok... here Sky" Goku said and gave Sky the energy.

"Ok Sky form it into a ball and concentrate" King Kai explained.

Sky nodded and form the energy into a small ball. "Now wait for the right moment"

"The right moment?"

"You'll know when it is" king Kai replied.

Sky nodded and flew up to a higher rock.

Sky waited as Gohan became back into a courner. A strange and, fat man had cut off Vegetas tail making him, un-Oozaru fied. "Now" she said as she launched the spirit bomb.

Vegeta however heard it and dodged it. "Gohan!" she yelled.

"Gohan bounce it back" Goku told him

Gohan nodded and did as he was told hitting Vegeta with the spirit bomb and sending him into space. Vegeta however soon returned, he growled and stood up before walking over to Gohan whose tail had grown back.

"NO!" he yelled.

"Gohan... look at the light" Goku said as Sky sat by him.

"Are you crazy Goku!" she shouted.

"Jus do it Gohan" Goku carried on. Sky rolled her eyes as Gohan rolled over and stared at the artifitial moon.

"Thats it" Goku said as Gohan transformed... Oozaru.

"Goku!" Sky yelled.

"He's gone on a trashing spree" Krillin shouted.

"Gohan get him" Goku said as he looked over to Vegeta. It seemed as if Gohan understood and he nodded and chased after Vegeta.

-----

It wasn;t long before Gohan and squished Vegeta, literaly. Vegeta cut of Gohans tail and Gohan landed on Vegeta. Vegeta slowly cralwd over to his space pod and started to climb in but Krillin had other plans. He held up the sword of the man earlier and held it over Vegeta.

"Krillin stop!" Goku yelled.

"But Goku" Krillin protested.

"Don't stoop dow to his level"

"Goku's right know matter how much I hate him for what he did to Piccolo" Sky agreeed.

"You really do have a heart of gold" Goku laughed. Sky rolled her eyes again as a plane like thing landed and a group of people ran out.

Sky stood up and stared at them. "You need to see a doctor" Goku said before she could do anything.

"I know... but I'd rather go by mysefl" she replied and took to the air away from the group as the black haired lady kissed Goku. Something washed over Sky and she let out a sad sigh as she headed towards one of the cities hospitals. "Now to get Piccolo-san back"

-------------

_YAY! I updated this aswell as my other one today don't get too used to it though._

_Please review_

_Mimsy x_


	4. Onward to Namek!

**Mangagurl101: **Thanks for the review! Yeah I bet she did feel really left out when Chichi came... I don't like Chichi. I will cheer her up soon don't worry o

**Gosha: **I know you love Goku! But you also like Chichi O.o weird

_Disclaimer: It's that time again to diss the toonami staff hehehe. I don't own dragonball z just this fanfic, I am not a looser toonami are. They took dbz off air that is just not right! How can we live without Goku. So like I always say don't sue me sue them! They need to pay for doing that! Ok here's part 4_

The full moon in winter  
Chapter 4  
Onward to Namek!

Sky glared at the nurse as she walked closer to her with a needle. She didn't mind them but normaly she would just let injuries heal by them selves so she wasn't used to any of this.

"Your going to need to stay in hospital for a while miss" the nurse said to Sky after she had finished.

"I'm not staying in this hell hole where I can't train!" Sky protested.

"Well you have to!" the nurse yelled back.

"Fine! But I'm going for a walk" Sky sighed and walked out of her room and into the hall.

"Wait! I still have to put that arm in a cast!" she yelled after her.

Sky's eyes grew wide and she hobbled as fast as she could hobble around the halls.

"Sky?" a voice asked.

"Gohan?" she asked as she stopped and looked down.

"Hey!" they said together.

"You are?" the black haired woman asked.

"Chichi she saved Goku" Krillin butted in as the older man eyed Sky.

"She helped Mr. Piccolo train me!" Gohan smiled.

"She did what!" Chichi yelled.

Sky rolled her eyes already she didn't like her.

"Where's Goku?" Sky asked.

Gohan and Krillin tensed up and nodded towards a room where screams were comming from. "SKY!" the nurse shouted from behind her.

Sky formed a sweatdrop and laughed nervously. "My arm is fine like this! I've had broken arms before and they've healed before! I don't need no stinking cast!" she yelled. The nurse stared at her and nodded slowly before running off. "I hate hospitals" she mumbled and rubbed her temples as some nurses walked out of Goku's room. She watched as they walked in but Gohan however walked back over to Sky and pulled her in. She could feel Chichi glaring at her.

"Hey Goku" Sky smiled at the mumified version of Goku.

"Sky!" he replied in a muffled voice.

"You look like a mummy" she laughed.

"What about your arm?" Goku asked and fake glared at her.

"You think that everytime I broke my arm when I was small that Piccolo put it in a cast?" she laughed.

"I supose your right" Goku laughed also.

------------

Chichi and Sky hated each other the more they were around each other and that was most days. Sky would sit with Goku and they would talk about training and fighting. Chichi hated it. Gohan, Krillin and Bulma were going to Namek but the doctors had insited Sky stay there so she sighed and would go to Namek with Goku. She felt it was her duty to get Piccolo back.

The others had been gone for a while now and Goku and Sky were getting impatient wating. Korin was growing a new batch of Cenzu beans for them since now Sky's injuries could be healed with a cenzu bean. 'I have to get Piccolo back... I just have to' she thought as she stared out of the window.

"GOKU!" Chichi yelled making Sky roll her eyes. In a flash Chichi was infront of her. "You were suposed to be keeping an eye on him! Not letting him train!" she yelled.

Sky shruged. "If he wants to train thats up to him not up to me"

Chichi glared at her and went back over to Goku and started yelling.

'Poor Goku... I feel sorry for him.. uh what am I thinking? He's a grown man' she thought to herself as Chichi stormed out of the room with some washing. Sky cautiously walked over to Goku and chuckled at his shocked face. "You ok?" she asked.

"Huh? Umm yeah" he replied.

"You don't seem to sure about that" she said and sat beside him.

Goku sighed. "I supose I wish Chichi would suport me more she wants me to get a job and stop being a 'Karate bum'" he said with air quotes.

Sky chuckled a bit. "So why did you marry her?"

"Well I don't quite know actually" he said and blinked a few times.

"Maybe you just need to talk to her"

"Chichi has two modes and neither of them are talk" Goku chuckled.

Sky stared at him in shock, for Goku what he had said was pretty nasty seeing as he never bad mouthed anyone. Sky of course could trash talk like Vegeta and Nappa had done, it just came natrualy to her. "Are you ok Goku?" she asked.

"Uh yeah I'm fine" he reasured her.

"Well... ok" she replied not fully beliving him.

The room had gone quiet after that for a whilke atlast until Korin came in. "Hey Korin!" goku chirrped.

"Goku Sky" he said.

"Korin" Sky said in acknowladgement.

"The cenzu beans are ready" he said

"They are? All right! We can go and get Piccolo back and help the others!" Sky said with a huge smile.

Goku hadn't seen her smile like that before and it made him feel good inside but also made his stomach do blackflips, his head pound and his heart feel like it was going to jump out of his chest. It was the same way he had felt about Chichi when they were first married but it had dyed down since then.

"Umm Earth to Goku?" Sky said while waving a hand infront of his face, "You ok?" she asked.

"Uh yeah just fine absolutly great!" he smiled and ate a cenzu bean.

"Goku, Sky you should take the rest of the cenzu beans something tells me your going to need them" Koring said chucking the bag of them over to Goku.

"Right" Goku said and walked over to a change of clothes. "This hospital gown was starting to annoy me" he said as he changed.

Sky blinked a bit and chuckled. "Me to" she said and walked over to her clothes and changed in a seperate room. "Well I'm ready" she said as she walked out.

"Well lets go" Goku said as he flew out of the window.

"Uh hey! See ya Korin thanks for the cenzu beans!" Sky said as she flew after Goku. It wasn't long before she caught up with him. "You were in a hurry to get out of there"

"Well I just have this weird feeling something happened to Gohan and the others on Namek" he replied looking serious.

Sky raised an eyebrow and sighed. "I supose anythings possible but they should be fine... I hope"

Soon the two landed outside capsule corp and walked out back to find Bulma's farther who was working on a ship for Goku and Sky. Goku had asked him to build it for him when the others had gone to Namek that way he and Sky could easily get there. It now looked as if he had finished it.

"Goku! Sky!" he said as he walked out the ship.

"It looks like your almost finished!" Goku smiled.

"I still need to put something in there"

"That would be?" Sky asked.

"I can't quite figure out where to put the espresso machine" Dr Briefs said making Goku and Sky stare at him in dis-belief.

"We don't care about the espresso machine!" Sky said. Goku nodded.

"But you see we al lneed espresso"

"But" Goku answered.

"Can't we just use it without the espresso machine?" Sky asked.

"I supose so" he replied with his arms crossed.

"Alright then lets go!" Goku said and ran into the ship. Sky chuckled at him and followed him looking in ore at the controls and the training equipment.

--------------------------------

_Woo fair sized again huh? The next one maybe longer I dunno and I have no clue when it's going to be out. I have 2 other fanfics in work one new one and mysequal to you will never be alone so updates will be bit slower._

_Please review_

_x_


End file.
